Arquivo:Find a Pet Song - May the Best Pet Win Audio Fixed Lyrics Download
Description There are some versions of this song already uploaded but the audio was pretty bad or off, so here is a fixed version... I know I told you guys I won't have time to upload anything today, but this song, man...this fucking song is so...so... DOWNLOAD: http://www.mediafire.com/?1vw5m19ks8p6dgh LYRICS: Fluttershy Now, Rainbow my dear, I cannot express my delight It's abundantly clear that somewhere out here Is the pet that will suit you just right Dash I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules It's of utmost importance the pet that I get Is something that's awesome and cool Fluttershy: Awesome and cool, got it. I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see Dash I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me Fluttershy Sure! How 'bout a bunny? They're cutsey and wutsey and quick as can be Dash Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me? Fluttershy Rainbow have faith You see, I will bet you Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you Fluttershy: C'mon, the sky's the limit! Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over him. Yes he does. Aww, look, he likes you! Rainbow Dash: Pass. Fluttershy I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide There are otters and seals with massive appeal Dash Otters and seals do not fly Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here Fluttershy Wait! There must be a pet here that will fit the ticket How 'bout a ladybug or a cute cricket? Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler Fluttershy: Bigger. Cooler. Right I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash Meet your new fabulous pet Squirrely! Rainbow Dash: It's just a squirrel Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it I need a pet to keep up with me Something awesome, something flying With coolness that defies gravity Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly Rainbow Dash: Ya think? Fluttershy I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler. Fluttershy I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that There are falcons and eagles They are both quite regal Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one stand out, now that's too many So many choices, and such riches aplenty Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have if you ask me Dash The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too D'you have something in a yellow striped bat? Fluttershy No I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you Dash What to do? What to do?. *GASP* A prize! That's it! There's really just one way To find out which animal's best Hold a contest, of speed, agility and guts That will put each pet to the test! Fluttershy Don't forget style, that should be considered Dash Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter Fluttershy The one who is awesome and cool Dash Just like me Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best & Rainbow Dash So a contest we will see Dash Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet & Rainbow Dash In the world for me! Fluttershy May the games & Rainbow Dash begin Rainbow Dash: And may the best pet win! My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 02x07 - May the Best Pet Win I don't own My Little Pony license. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is © Hasbro Inc / The Hub.